


Nap Time: Harry, Hermione and Ron

by pygmy_puffy



Series: Soft Moments [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Gen, Healing, Post-War, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: There was a time where every day was life or death, but these days the biggest danger they encounter is Harry rolling over and crushing his glasses.





	Nap Time: Harry, Hermione and Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/pygmy_puffy) and [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/pygmypuffy)


End file.
